


take the dive

by sur (reclist)



Series: iKON Drabbles [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclist/pseuds/sur
Summary: Jiwon is silent, he doesn’t feel like talking but Junhwe’s presence means it doesn’t matter if he feels like it or not, Junhwe’s gonna make him talk.“What is it?” Junhwe asks. Jiwon can’t blame him, the tension at practice was palpable and intimidating, Jiwon and Hanbin snapping back at each other at the slightest instigation. “Is it because of yesterday?”Ah, he thought he did a better job at hiding it.





	take the dive

**Author's Note:**

> hello! a quick note: [im doing commissions (drabbles like in this series or oneshot fics) for 1 and 2 USD](https://transgerard.tumblr.com/coms) if anyone is interested, id very much appreciate any commissions!!

Jiwon is sitting down on the balcony, legs dangling off the edge. As the sun sets in the horizon, Jiwon’s mind floats with lyrics he should write down before he forgets.

The door behind him slides open and Junhwe sits next to him, cup of tea in his hands. “I’m tired,” he says, and Jiwon hums in agreement.

His limbs ache after hours of practice, muscles and bones like rubber.

Jiwon is silent, he doesn’t feel like talking but Junhwe’s presence means it doesn’t matter if he feels like it or not, Junhwe’s gonna make him talk.

“What is it?” Junhwe asks. Jiwon can’t blame him, the tension at practice was palpable and intimidating, Jiwon and Hanbin snapping back at each other at the slightest instigation. “Is it because of yesterday?”

Ah, he thought he did a better job at hiding it.

Junhwe tried to kiss him the night before, which was never their style. It caught Jiwon off guard, made him realize he was getting too comfortable to be safe, made him realize he liked the casualness of it and it scared the shit out of him that he wanted more.

Jiwon stills his legs, takes a breath and stares at the setting sun as he says, “We are getting too used to each other–,” and in his mind it makes sense.

“So?” Junhwe arguments. “You wouldn’t have unless you wanted to, unless you were okay with it.”

Jiwon looks at Junhwe, who’s taking a sip of his tea, burning his lips in the process and frowning at the cup.

“I–” Jiwon tries.

“I think you’re just afraid to be happy.” Ouch. “Stop thinking so much about the consequences of doing it and think about the consequences of not doing it. I don’t care what you say, everybody has regrets. I don’t want to be one of yours, so get in or get out.”

Junhwe gets up and leaves Jiwon alone. Junhwe has the reputation of being kind of stupid, but Jiwon knows better, he’s reminded of it every day.

 

Five minutes later Jiwon makes up his mind, goes back inside to look for Junhwe and kiss him back.


End file.
